Four Seasons
by Major144
Summary: A story that takes eighteen years after Frozen Hearts. The land of Ooo is facing a new threat. Rogue wizards and demons are causing trouble and its up to Simon and Betty's daughter Winter to figure out what is going on and stop it. On the way Winter encounters three other girls named Summer, Spring, and Autumn. The four of them must band togeather and save their home.
1. Chapter 1 Past and Future

Four Seasons

Chapter 1 Past and Future

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Authors Note: This story was a request. It's kind of a sequel to the writer Red Witch's story "Frozen Hearts".

Long ago on a planet called Earth there was a Great War between the United States and Russia. The war was fought with terrible nuclear weapons that nearly drove the humane race to extension. A scientist by the name of Damon and an army general named Barton came up with a plan to creat a massive ship and send several military troops and scientist into space and put them in suspended animation. The plan was to wait until the Earth was safe to live on again and then head back.

One of the scientist was named Betty, she had been a part of the project and Damon took an interest in her. Betty had a falling out with her fiancé a man named Simon, who had been acting weird lately. Simon was an antiquarian, who had recently come in contact with a strange crown. Little did Simon or Betty know that the crown was magic, able to give anyone ice powers, and that it was possessed by the spirit of an evil being. The crown began to make Simon go mad. Betty left Simon in a panic not sure what to do. Months later Betty wanted to go looking for Simon to see if he was alright, but Damon refused to let her go. He trapped Betty in a pod that put her into suspended animation. The ship took off from Earth, just when the war was beginning.

It would be a thousand years before the ship returned to earth and much had changed. There were creatures made out of candy, fire, and many other elements. Magic had risen up in the world and the planet was slowly beginning to thrive with life. Simon was still alive, but his appearance had greatly changed. He now had blue skin, a pointy nose, and a beard. His memory was so bad that he had forgotten his past name and his life. Simon, went by the name Ice King.

Betty's pod was ejected from the ship and landed in the Ice King's kingdom. Betty was suffering from a minor case of amnesia and didn't know who she was. She was later found by Ice King, a young human boy named Finn, and a talking dog named Jake. They along with the ruler of the candy people Princess Bubblegum helped Betty slowly recover her memory. Betty remembered everything and saw that Ice King was Simon.

Betty worked alongside a vampire named Marceline, who was a friend of Simon along time ago. The two of them tried to and help Simon regain his memory. Latter on the ship carrying the humans arrived. At first the people of Ooo were happy to welcome the humans, but the leaders of the humans didn't trust the people of Ooo and thought of them as inferior creatures.

Among the Candy people there was a candy person named Peppermint Butler. Peppermint Butler was old and feared the humans, he believed that they would bring destruction to the world. So he went to a magical place called Wizard City to get the Wizards to attack and kill the humans. The Wizards refused, because they saw the humans as no threat to themselves. However a young wizard named Ash approached Peppermint Butler saying he would help him in exchange for a audience with the Lord of Evil Hunson Abadeer. Peppermint Butler agreed.

Ash met Hunson and put a control muzzle on him. The wizard planed to use Hunson to destroy Wizard City and all of Ooo, so he could take over the world. Ash attacked along with an army of wizards. Peppermint Butler also participated in the attack and killed some wizards. The army then moved onto the Candy Kingdom.

Elsewhere Finn, Jake, Ice King, Betty, Bubblegum, Jake's daughter Jake Jr., Marceline and Ice King's pet penguin Gunter had gotten into some trouble with the humans. Ice King and Bubblegum had been taken to the ship to be held prisoner and interrogated. The others going to rescue them with help from some other humans. The group escaped causing heavy damage and loss to the human forces. To make matters worse Damon had put on Ice King's crown and transformed into a monster wrecking a good portion of the ship and escaping. General Barton decided to declare war on the Candy Kingdom and take it over.

Betty and Marceline helped Simon regain, his memories and with his help they defeated Damon. They then purged the crown of the evil spirit separating a small tiara from the crown. The group then heard about a war between the Candy Kingdom's people, the rogue wizards, and the human forces. They rushed to the Candy Kingdom to stop the war.

During the war Betty put on the tiara to gain ice powers to help everybody. Simon managed to defeat the controlled Hunson freeing him. Ash was beaten and dragged into a realm know as the Nightosphere by Hunson to be horribly tortured. Peppermint Butler's involvement was found out and he was forced to flee Ooo. He was latter picked up by his creator Hunson and taken to the Nighosphere to work for him. General Barton was killed and the humans surrendered. Betty transformed into a creature similar to Simon, with blue skin and white hair.

Simon and Betty were happily married and the humans were given there own land to live on and start a community. Everything was at peace.

Now on to the Future.

For the next eighteen years everything was at peace. The humans had developed a great community and new lands with inhabitants were being discovered. Simon and Betty had conceived a daughter, who they named Winter. Little did Simon and Betty know that Winter had been greatly gifted with a special gift.

On the day she was born a powerful deity know as the Cosmic Owl had given her a special power. After Winter was born and left alone to sleep the Cosmic Owl appeared in the room in a flash of light. The deity went over to the baby's bed and smiled.

"Hello there little one. Your are a special child destined to do many great things. I have brought you a gift." Said the Cosmic Owl as he touched a feathery hand to the baby's forehead.

There was a light blue flash of light that quickly vanished.

"I have given you the power of water. With this power you can control water and ice. There will be three others like you, who will each control one of the four elements. When the time comes you will gather and bring balance during a time of crises. Until that time comes live and be happy. You have my blessing." Said the Cosmic Owl before he vanished.

Many years latter Winter grew into a beautiful teenager. Winter had long white hair and was dressed in blue jeans and a long blue sleeved shirt.

Winter was currently taking a little run around the Ice Kingdom. She climbed up a large hill and looked down.

"Time for a little skiing." Said Winter as pointed at the snowy ground and made herself a pair of skis and some poles.

Winter pushed herself off the hill and went racing down laughing. She went up a slope and twirled through the air making a perfect landing.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Cheered Winter in victory.

"I give you a ten." Said a voice.

Winter looked up and saw Marceline floating above her wearing a sun hat.

"Marceline." Cheered Winter as Marceline landed next to her and they hugged.

"How you doing snowflake?" Asked Marceline.

"Oh just hanging around here and skiing. Been on any big adventures lately?" Said Winter.

"Nothing to exiting. Just the usually dealing with random trouble makers. How are your folks doing?" Said Marceline.

"Oh there doing good with helping out the royals and working on the Wizard Council." Said Winter.

"Good to hear." Said Marceline as they started to walk towards Ice Castle. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well I've been think of going on a adventure and becoming an adventurer, but I don't know where to begin." Said Winter.

"You'll figure it out. Adventure just comes to you sometimes." Said Marceline.

"I know. I just have this feeling that I'm meant to do something grand. I've been growing anxious lately, like something big is going to happen and I'm going to have to stop it." Said Winter.

"Hey whatever happens, you can deal with it. Your pretty tough and your cool headed." Said Marceline as she put a hand of Winter's shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Winter with a smile.

The two of them reached the Ice Castle where they were warmly greeted by Simon and Betty. All seemed at peace, but little did anyone know there was a storm coming their way.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 A Twisted Scheme

Four Seasons

Chapter 2 A Twisted Scheme

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the the Nighosphere Peppermint Buttler was bring Hunson a glass of wine. The ruler of the Nightosphere lazily sat on a throne watching old horror movies on a big screen tv.

"Your drink sir." Said Peppermint Butler as he handed the glass of wine to Hunson.

"Thank you my servant now go attend to your other task." Said Hunson.

"Yes sir." Said Peppermint Butler as he bowed and walked away.

When he was far enough away from Hunson, Peppermint Butler punched a wall and cured underneath his breath. For eighteen years he had been force to hide in the Nightosphere and work for Hunson. At first things had been good, but then Hunson began to pile on the task for Peppermint Butler. The small candy man was basically doing all the work in the Nightosphere, while Hunson lazed around.

Oh how Peppermint Butler missed his old job in the Candy Kingdom. It had been easy and he had help in completing his numerous task. But all that changed, when he got involved with Ash's scheme. Now Peppermint Butler was branded a traitor and criminal in Ooo. He couldn't go back, unless he wanted to be locked away for life or executed for his involvement with Ash.

Peppermint Butler sighed and went to his room to rest a little. He pulled out one of the few magic books he had and began to read it.

Oh how he so wished he could travel back in time to change his fate, so this didn't happen to him. As if by chance Peppermint Butler spotted a page in his book that talked about an ancient magical item know as the Time Scepter. Peppermint Butler saw a picture of the a silver staff like item with three jewels in it. The first was white, the second was black, and the third was blue.

According to the book the Time Scepter had the ability to allow people to travel through time. Long ago a group of wizards had separated the scepter and the gems and scattered them throughout the lands. The blue stone, which was referred to the stone of power was given to a deity know as the Sky King.

Peppermint Butler scratched his check in thought. With the Time Scepter he could change his past! But he couldn't do it alone, he need the help of another wizard. Peppermint Butler couldn't show his face in Wizard City, so he need to look elsewhere for help. Then he had an idea.

"It's about time I pay Ash a little visit." Thought Peppermint Butler as he walked out of his room and headed toward one of the punishment fields.

Ash absolutely hated his life. After, his failed invasion Hunson had dragged him into the Nightosphere and for nearly six years straight he tortured Ash! Eventually Hunson grew board of torturing Ash himself and decided to give Ash a new punishment. Unfortunately for Ash, Hunson had been reading Greek myths lately and had decided to make Ash do Sisyphus's punishment. This involved making Ash push a large boulder up a step hill, while dragging two balls and chains on his arms. Every time Ash almost reached the top of the hill the Boulder would roll back and crush him. Ash's bones would heal and he would be forced to push the again.

Ash appearance had greatly changed over the yeas, his was covered in scars, and he ha developed muscles over the years, his clothes were rags, his hair was long and unkept, and he was wearing an eyepatch over his left eye.

Ash was fixing to begin pushing the boulder, when he became aware of a presence. He turned around and saw Peppermint Butler.

"Hello Ash. I have a proposition for you." Said Peppermint Butler.

Ash's first instincts were to crush Peppermint Butler, but he decided to hear him out.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You and I are basically both prisoners here. We made some bad choices and now we're suffering for them. But what if I told you there was a way to undo all of this and make our lives better?" Said Peppermint Butler.

"I'm listening." Said Ash.

Peppermint But,er pulled out his book and showed Ash the Time Scepter. Ash's eye bugled out a little.

"Your not seriously thinking about messing with that thing? That magic is incredibly powerful!" Said Ash.

"I am. With this item we can change are fates. Surely that sounds better then being touted for eternity?" Said Peppermint Butler.

Ash though for a moment and nodded.

"Ok I'm in." He said.

"Good. Now let's go awaken the Sky King." Said Peppermint Butler as he opened a portal.

"Wait...your not actually of think of fighting that guy?" Asked Ash nervously.

"Relax were just going to wake him up. He'll cause trouble and I'm sure a few heroes will show up and beat him. Then will just take the jewel from him." Said Peppermint Butler.

"I like the way you think." Said Ash.

"Come we have an appointment at the Sky Kingdom." Said Peppermint Butler.

The two of them stepped through the portal and vanished.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble and Dreams

Four Seasons

Chapter 3 Dreams and Trouble

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Peppermint Butler and Ash appeared in the Sky Kingdom. The Sky Kingdom was in the clouds and had buildings that resembled greek buildings. The city was completely empty. Peppermint Buttler and Ash made their way towards a large temple like building. They entered and found a enormous twenty foot sarcophagus sat in the center of the room.

The two Wizards nervously made their way to the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus was black with pictures that showed firing raining down from the heaves and killing people. On one side there were two latches. Ash and Peppermint Buttler used their magic to remove the latches. The sarcophagus opened with an enormous boom of thunder. A great gust of wind blew through the temple nearly knocking Ash and Peppermint Butler onto their backs.

A enormous figure rose from the sarcophagus. The Wizards starred at the figure in awe and fear. The figure was the Sky King and he was a sight to behold. His skin was as dark as space with stars twinkling on his skin. He had a bald head with galaxies for eyes. He was dressed in a purple toga and wore a crown with gems that resembled planets. In the center of his forehead was a tiny blue stone, it was the power stone.

The Sky King starred down at Ash and Peppermint Butler.

"We're you the ones to awaken from my prison?" Asked the Sky King in a booming voice.

"Yes. Mighty Sky King!" Said Peppermint Buttler as he and Ash bowed before the deity.

"You have my thanks." Said the Sky King before he hovered to the edge of his kingdom and looked down at the land below. "Now I will rain destruction down upon the mortals of this world, until they submit to my rule."

Peppermint Butler and Ash stood behind him and watched.

"Um...Sky King. I have a suggestion of where to strike first." Said Peppermint Buttler.

The Sky King listen and nodded with approval to Peppermint Buttler's suggestion. The deity gathered his energy and released a massive bolt of lighting towards the ground below right at the Wizard Prison in Wizard City.

The Wizard Prison was full of wizards, most of whom had been involved in the war with the humans eighteen years ago. Most of the prisoners were in the exercise yard, when a giant lightening bolt struck one of the walls destroying it! The prisoners starred at the destroyed wall in utter shock. Then one prisoner spoke what was all on their mind.

"FREEDOM!"

The prisoners rushed forward and through the destroyed wall escaping into the city. The recently freed wizards broke into several magic shops and armed themselves with various magic items before scattering and running in different directions all across Ooo.

In the Ice Kingdom, Winter was fast asleep and having a strange dream. In the dream she was in a strange kingdom in the sky. Winter saw a massive figure throwing lighting to the ground below destroying several cities below. The scene changed to show to two shadowy figures with a silver staff. One figure was big and muscular, while the other was short and round shaped. The shorter figure held the staff and used it to open a strange portal. The two shadowy figures entered the portal and vanished.

The scene showed the round figure standing leading a group of wizards to a large metal ship and a large group of humans. The short figure waved the staff and the wizards violently attacked the humans along with the short figure and killed them all.

The scene changed again showing the figure in the Candy Kingdom in front of Princess Bubblegum. The figure released a blast of energy from the staff and knocked the Bubblegum to her knees. The figure walked to the throne and sat on it with a evil grin on his face.

The scene changed again and it showed several of the inhabitants of Ooo chained up and being forced to work as slaves. Atop a large tower sat the figure sitting in a throne and wearing a crown.

"What is this?" Asked Winter in shock.

There was a bright flash of light and a enormous yellow owl appeared in the sky.

"To to this head west. Four warriors of the elements must join. Four Seasons must bring balance. Winter, Summer, Autumn, and Spring. Together they will beat the King of the Sky and bring a terrible criminal to justice. Only then will they prevent peace from becoming undone." Said the owl.

There was a flash of light and Winter awoke in her bed breathing hard. What did the dream mean? Was it fate telling her she was some kind of big hero, who needed to go an adventure to save the world? Winter didn't know. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Little did she know adventure was just right around the corner.

To be continued.


End file.
